Before an aircraft can taxi around an airport, the crew is required to receive taxi clearance from air traffic control. Air traffic control coordinates taxi instructions to the aircraft at the airport to organize the aircraft traffic patterns while the aircraft are on the ground. Typically, the taxi instructions are verbally relayed to an aircraft over a radio communication channel. The crew, generally the pilot or co-pilot, then has to write down the instructions so they can follow the appropriate route at the airport.